The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automatic content identification and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of selecting promotional content for automatically identified media content.
Internet advertisement can be used to generate revenue for web site owners. Current click models for advertisement are organized around space available on the web page. With the increasing adoption of higher speed links for internet access, media content is increasingly available on web sites. Ideally, advertisements should also be available to be played with media content to monetize media content web sites.
However, there are many formats for media content and many players that play media content so that it is difficult to address the placement of advertisements with a piece of media content. Moreover, some publishers rather not disclose the nature of media content items for which ad requests are distributed. This allows them to charge for the presentation of ads regardless to the related media content and/or watching browsers.